Star One Revisited
by kalinda001
Summary: Star One AU. Avon gets to save humanity again but this time he does something that he should have done along time ago. This time the results are different. Another story that isn't great for Blake...hehe...but it isn't all bad. Things turns out.


Another revisiting of the Star One scenario. Hope you enjoy it. It didn't quite turn out as I expected but that's the way things go. Feedback very welcome.

I am also thinking of revisiting a few other episodes. Let me know if you like this one or have suggestions of ones you would like to see re-envisioned.

Thanks, kalinda001

CALLY But you are free now, Avon.

AVON I want to be free of HIM.

BLAKE I never realized. You really do hate me, don't you?

Avon thought, _The man really is a fool_. He walked around to where Blake sat. Avon was tired. It was the kind of weariness that no amount of rest could cure. The only thing, which would..., was to rid himself of the source. _Blake_. Avon didn't even bother to snarl anymore. He was sick of it all. Sick of Blake. Sick of the endless, pointless destruction. He wanted his life back. He no longer wanted the burden of being this man's friend. And burden it was. From the very first day they met. Avon had wanted a partnership; the only thing Blake understood was possession and control. The man did not know how to be a friend, though he did a good imitation of being everyone's friend. However, in the end, it was Blake's way and nothing else. That was not love or friendship. That was self-love.

Avon knew that the others would scoff at the notion but he knew what love was. He and Anna did. They had treated each other as equals; respecting one another and allowing each other the freedom to be who they were. There were no thoughts of one person's will over another. Avon had been truly in love with her. He still was, even though she was dead. Avon remembered how he had rebuffed Blake's questions about Anna. He knew that the man would never understand. Avon was not going to sully Anna's memory by telling a man who had not concept of what real love was.

Avon had been forced to give ground to Blake repeatedly; bullied, intimidated, manipulated and manoeuvred. He had sought to free himself several times already in the past months, each time stopped by circumstances. Despite his protests to the contrary, Avon was too good a man to gain his freedom at the expense of the lives of the others.

Avon had never bowed to anyone before, except against his will. He was an independent spirit who needed to be free. The last few years had taken its toll. Each day onboard, he felt more trapped. The only times he didn't was when Blake was not around. Avon remembered with ironic fondness, spending time with Vila down on Fosforon and on Freedom City. The thief was irritating at times but Avon felt comfortable with Vila and was seeking his company more now. His fondest memory of the last two years had been on the Destiny with Cally. Fixing the ship and solving the mystery together with her, had been enjoyable. It was one of the only times in the last few years when he didn't feel defensive, harassed or used; when he was able to act like himself. He had not felt a need to say a single negative thing to anyone on that ship. Avon didn't like the man he had become; the man Blake had forced him to be, in self-defence.

Blake was like a malign presence. Whenever he was around, Avon felt like a tool being used, or someone Blake felt had to be taught. _The arrogance of the man_.

Avon used to feel sorry for him. He understood how difficult it must have been to have the Federation do what they did to him. He had given him allowances. Accepted the man's bullying. Tried to save Blake from his own ignorance and stupidity time and again. And all he got in return was a sanctimonious attitude from a man who could not afford to think.

Avon had enough. Being this man's friend was killing him. He needed to be free.

Avon replied, "When we have dealt with Star One, I will take you back to Earth and then the Liberator is mine, agreed?"

Blake said, "Agreed. Assuming the others go along with it."

Jenna was not pleased. "Why should we?" This ship was one-third hers too. She was not going to let the two men divide it between them.

Vila said, "Yes, why should we? It's all a bit high-handed if you ask me."

ZEN piped up and told them, "Liberator is approaching sector nine. Navigation computers now require further instructions. "

Blake said, "Well, do we look for Star One?"

Jenna replied, "We'll finish what we set out to do. Nothing else is settled."

Cally looked troubled. What they were attempting to do had been increasingly bothering her. She asked, "Are we fanatics?"

Blake said, "Does it matter?"

Cally had a sick feeling. As she looked at Blake, really looked at him, she realized that it wasn't just what they were about to do which was making her feel this way. "Many, many people will die without Star One."

Blake said, "I know."

Cally asked, "Are you sure that what we're going to do is justified?" _Think Blake!_

Blake said with something in his eyes which gave her a disturbing answer, "It has to be. Don't you see, Cally? If we stop now, then all we have done is senseless killing and destruction. Without purpose, without reason. We have to win. It's the only way I can be sure that I was right."

Cally looked sick now; she didn't just feel it. "That you were right?" _How could you say what you just said and still live with yourself? Do you know what that makes you? Avon was right after all. Maybe he was always right about you._

Avon almost laughed on hearing what Blake was saying. _So the solution to senseless killing and destruction is to commit the ultimate in senseless killing and destruction? What a noble purpose we've all been engaged in; so that you would know that __**you**__ were right. Yes._ _The great saint Blake. You really are a pompous ass. Now they all know what you truly are. Even Cally. I'm glad you're no longer blinded, Cally. You don't deserve it. _

As they neared their destination, Avon was curious. He began doing some research and found out some very interesting and disturbing things.

He told Blake, "I have been doing some calculations, if this is Star One... "

Blake pushed, "_If_ it is?"

Avon thought,_ Does the man never stop trying to push me? Well, at least it won't be much longer. I'll put up with it for a little longer._

Avon said, "First catch your computer, but all right it probably is, and that being the case the choice of location is fascinating."

Blake said, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Avon said, "The nearest large galaxy to our own is Andromeda."

Blake asked, "So?"

Avon replied, "So, this is the nearest point to Andromeda. If anyone could cross intergalactic space in less than a lifetime we are now precisely upon the route that they would take."

Blake asked, "What are you trying to say, Avon?"

_Isn't it clear enough? _thought Avon irritably. _Do I really have to draw pictures, again?_

Avon began explaining slowly, trying to draw a visual picture, "I directed the detectors toward the Andromeda galaxy. There are thousands of satellite generators out there, beyond Star One."

Blake was surprised, "What?"

_He finally gets it. Maybe he'll understand the implication and the danger the first time around._ Avon wasn't going to hold his breath. He said, "Even with the Federation's resources it must have taken them years."

Blake said, "That must be the biggest antimatter minefield ever put together."

Vila asked with alarm, "Minefield, what minefield?"

Avon said, "Perhaps the intergalactic drive has been developed. Question is, by whom." Avon thought, _Well this is a surprise; perhaps you're using your brain this time._

Blake said, "A defence zone to keep mankind in, or something else out."

_Or not. You really are a fool, Blake. To keep mankind in from what? No one in this galaxy has developed the intergalactic drive yet and there is nothing beyond other than empty space. The only logical conclusion is that there is a threat that even the Federation, with all of its power, does not want to face. It really is a waste of breath trying to warn this man about anything. You know only one thing, your own agenda. There isn't any space in that head of yours for anything else._

Blake began preparing to go down. He seemed to have dismissed Avon's warning.

"That's it," said Avon angrily.

Blake looked at him in surprise. "What's it?"

"I refuse to have my warnings ignored anymore. I may detest the rabble but even I know that you don't ignore potential threats, which even the Federation is afraid of. Or is only destroying a few million people not enough to prove you were right," Avon asked with cold cynicism.

"Enough, Avon," said Blake angrily in return.

Avon had enough of this fool trying to shut him up. "Shut up, Blake."

"What did you say?"

"I apologize for not realizing that you were both deaf and dumb," said Avon.

"Avon, what are you doing?" asked Cally. Both men were too focused on their confrontation to notice anything else.

Blake stepped closer to Avon, clearly trying to intimidate by invading his personal space, trying to stare him down as he had done many times before. "_Get back to_ your _position_!"

Avon laughed in sarcastic amusement. Blake was confused; intimidation never got this reaction before. The others always backed down when he did this, even Avon. Avon stood toe to toe with Blake. "No." said Avon with a snarl of challenge. No more backing down to a fool just because he's too stubborn and stupid to see that he's wrong.

They stood staring at each other, the hostility very clear on both their faces.

Without taking his eyes off Blake, Avon took a tool out of his pocket and extended it towards him.

Blake looked down at it, mystified. This action did not seem consistent with what was happening, unless Avon was trying to attack him with it, which didn't seem the case. As a peace offering, it was very strange. "What is this?"

"I thought you might need it. I believe that throwing things is your next step. But I warn you, I am not Sarkoff. This kind of histrionics will not impress me."

"Shut up, Avon!" said Blake. He was angry now.

"Or what?" asked Avon mockingly. "What's your next step when even theatrics don't work? Physical coercion? I warn you, I'm not Vila and this is not Albion."

Blake was at a loss; Avon had identified all of his tricks and clearly found them amusing.

"The others will never let you get away with this!" threatened Blake.

"Get away with what, Blake? Trying to save humanity from your stupidity?" The way Avon said Blake's name now made it sound like something extremely distasteful. "We'll ask Cally, shall we?" He turned his head towards her. "Do you like what you've become? What _he_ has made you into? A mindlessly destructive fanatic? Someone who is willing to _murder_ _millions_ in order to prove that he was right?"

He turned to all of them, hoping against hope that for once they would not let Blake do their thinking for them. "There is a vast minefield and beyond is Andromeda. Does it make any sense to any of you that the Federation would undertake this large and outrageously expensive endeavour just to keep people in as this fool says?" His deep, searching eyes challenged them all.\

"No one in the Federation or the non-aligned worlds has developed the intergalactic drive. And between this galaxy and Andromeda is a vast empty space. Do you think the Federation is afraid of people trying to commit suicide? Are you willing to risk destroying this minefield without verifying first what its real purpose is? Because that is what destroying Star One will do. Are any of you going to risk the destruction of the human race? For him? _Blake_ has decided that it's worth the risk. Do you want to be known as the destroyers of the human race just because it's more important to do what Blake wants rather than to think for yourselves? What is the urgency that you cannot afford a few hours or even minutes to verify if there is a threat?"

"Very stirring speech," said Jenna sarcastically. "You're just full of them today. When have you ever cared about the human race? When have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself?"

"And when have you ever been anything other than a fool, in love with an even bigger fool?" asked Avon sarcastically. "Does your antagonism towards me negate anything that I am saying? Doesn't it worry you that Andromeda is out there and the Federation has felt a need to build a massive minefield right here? Or will you only take it seriously if Blake says it? I warn you, he won't. He's so obsessed with proving his own rightness that he has decided that he's going to ignore my warnings. Think, Jenna! You used to do that. You used to be much more cautious and pragmatic."

Jenna continued to look at him with antagonism, but there were also the stirrings of doubt. She knew that Blake was rushing things. It did worry her. But she hated that it was Avon who was sounding like the voice of reason again. She stared at Avon, not answering.

Avon turned to Vila. "Are you going to let Blake think for you this time?"

Vila said, "Blake must know what he's doing."

Avon scoffed, "Mindless killing and destruction. Didn't you hear him? Yes. Blake knows _precisely_ what he's been doing. Doesn't it bother you that he's willing to _murder_ _millions_ in order to prove he was right? And what if he's not? What if nothing changes? What if people do not rise up against the Federation? Even without Star One, the Federation still has the greatest power. Disabling communications, the space control, the weather satellites. That will affect the Federation and the rabble equally. You may reduce the Federation's effectiveness by fifty percent, but you also disable everyone else by fifty percent as well. Even you must be able to figure that out."

"Well…" Vila was indecisive. What Avon said sounded reasonable.

Avon looked around him in disgust. "You're all fools."

"Avon," Cally spoke up. He turned to look at her. His face was unreadable. She said, "You're right."

They all looked at her in shock. Blake, who had been so dumbfounded that he didn't know what to say finally spoke up, "Don't listen to him, Cally."

"Why, because Avon is wrong about the danger? Or because he doesn't want to do what you want anymore?" Cally asked. Her eyes were opened now concerning Blake. She still felt ill that she had allowed herself to be deceived by this man. "You can't lie to me anymore. You made a mistake in telling us what your true intentions have always been. I am not the rabble. I will not follow blindly. But I will follow Avon." Cally turned to look at Avon.

Avon was dumbfounded too. "You…"

"Yes, Avon. You have always been the voice of reason in the face of Blake's madness." She gave him a brief smile. "Even if you were never very nice in the way you expressed it." She projected to him _We will work on that._

A hint of a smile touched Avon's lips.

"I always knew the two of you were working together," said Blake angrily. "Plotting behind my back."

"Shut up, Blake," said Cally. They all stared at her in shock. It was such an untypical thing for Cally to say.

Blake was in shock. He looked around helplessly at the others, with his best pitiful appearance on his face. "I told you he hates me. Now he's got Cally hating me too. Don't let them do this to me."

Looking at this blatant attempt at manipulation, Cally almost burst out laughing. She hadn't realized how unconvincing it was; she could not believe that she had been fooled before. Cally smiled at Avon. The corner of his lips lifted in a grin. He nodded. _You can see it now too?_

"How is it I never noticed it before?" she asked him.

The others had a puzzled expression on their faces when she asked this.

"You're eyes are open now," Avon told her gravely. "You are seeing HIM, the way I have always seen him."

"Then why did you follow him, Avon?" she asked.

Avon looked at Blake and then at Jenna. He said, "Perhaps, against my better judgement, I also wanted to believe. But the illusion of the honest man was shattered within the first week. Sentiment is always dangerous. For a few mad moments, I was also a fool. I thought it might work. He was incredibly lucky even though he did unbelievably stupid things. My own attempts at bringing down the Federation Banking System did not work. Despite all of my careful planning. Perhaps what was needed was a bit of stupidity. I was willing to stay and help. But all Blake has ever been after is killing and destruction. Pointless. And what did we achieve? A reputation. The building of the Blake legend. After Gan died and all he was concerned with was that he was losing all of you, I had enough. And now, in the face of potentially destroying the human race, he still wants what HE wants; he can't even bother to check first. Haven't you all had enough of this fool? Ask yourself, what does HE really CARE about?"

Cally nodded. It was true, they had all had enough. None of them were willing to die for Blake anymore. She felt a bit guilty, none of them were even willing lift a finger to help Blake rescue his uncle and niece when Travis was holding them hostage. She looked at Avon in wonder. None of them, except Avon. He had constantly shown his true colours in what he did; often in direct contrast to what he said. She had always known; long before he told them during the Sinofar incident.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Jenna.

Blake said, "Don't listen to him, Jenna."

Jenna said, "Shut up, Blake. I will not be known as the destroyer of the human race, just because it was more important to you, to prove you were right, rather than to check first."

Avon hesitated. It was such a strange thing to have even Jenna on his side. His mind sprang into action.

He told Jenna, "Point the sensors toward the defence grid. Do a detailed search. We need to find out if there are any ships out there."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked.

"There must be an entrance to the complex. Cally, use the scanners to find it. Preferably, one marked 'entrance'. Then I'm going to go down and check out it out. We need to know if Travis is down there," he told them.

"I'll come with you," said Cally.

Avon nodded. "Alright." He looked at Vila.

"I'll stay and help Jenna," said Vila.

Avon smiled at this expected response. "Of course. You can operate the teleport."

"Right."

After Cally had pinpointed something that might be the location, the three of them headed off the flight deck. Blake paced angrily, occasionally glaring at Jenna. _They have no right to do this to me. I am the leader. This is my plan. They will do what I say. _He went after the others.

In the teleport room, Avon and Cally stepped onto the teleport pad while Vila entered the coordinates.

"Good luck. You're going to need it if Travis is down there," said Vila.

Blake entered, fully kitted up. He said meekly, "Can I come along? I want to help. You were right, Avon. It was wrong of me not to check." _I will wipe that smug look off your face when I prove that I am right. I am always right._

Avon looked at Blake suspiciously. This was completely unlike Blake. He hesitated. _Perhaps he is being genuine._ Avon said cynically, "Another act?"

"No act. I have always trusted you, Avon. Why don't you trust me, just this once?" said Blake with deceptive humility.

That was the wrong thing to say. Avon sneered, "I should have realized, you are not only a fool but you're delusional. We have all been following a mad man. When have you ever given me cause to trust _you_, Blake? From the beginning, it was never anything other than lies and manipulation, with a side trip to intimidation. Or did you conveniently forget that you said you only trusted me as long as we were useful to each other? Did you play the odds to keep me here, because you trusted me? Did making sure that I was never left alone on the ship with Jenna, our pilot, because you trusted me? I wouldn't say anything else if I were you, Blake. You've wasted enough of my time. Vila, send us down."

Vila looked apprehensively at Blake and then he pressed down on the controls.

Avon reported, "Down and safe."

Avon and Cally began looking for the complex when they saw people approaching. They both dropped to the ground, behind a low hill and watched them.

Cally said, "I thought this place was unmanned. These people must have volunteered to be marooned for life."

Avon remarked sardonically, "More idealists. Makes me proud to be human."

Cally said, "What are they doing here?"

Avon said, "Well, presumably to make sure everything works. Let's follow them."

The two stealthily followed behind the group to the base and watched them as they went inside.

Avon remarked, "We found our door."

"As requested," said Cally.

"It's not marked, 'Entrance'," Avon teased her in a serious tone.

She said, "Nobody's perfect."

Avon told her, "They shouldn't be expecting any people. They've relied on secrecy to protect them. But it's better to be cautious. Follow me in a few minutes."

Cally stopped him, "Avon. I'm sensing something. The people we were following, they're still by the entrance. It's as if they're waiting."

Avon said, "Waiting for what, I wonder. Can you sense if it's a trap? Are they waiting for _us_?"

Cally's brow furled in concentration. "I can't tell."

"We'll wait. If it's a trap then we're not going to make it easy for them. If they're waiting for something…"

"By the entrance?"

"Right. They might be expecting someone. Let's get under cover and see who shows up."

They both moved off a distance and hid.

At that moment, Blake ran into view.

"What's he doing here," Avon snarled in irritation.

"He must have persuaded Vila to send him down," said Cally.

"Yes. I wouldn't take much to convince Vila of anything," said Avon with tightening of his lips.

Cally moved to stand up. Avon grabbed her arm to stop her. "No."

"But, Avon we have to stop him. If it's a trap…"

"We're not going to do anything."

"You're going to use him as bait, to find out if it is a trap?" asked Cally with disappointment.

Avon looked at her. Normally he wouldn't have explained but he didn't want their new association to begin with a misunderstanding.

"You _know_ Blake. If we try to stop him now, he's only going to end up getting us _all_ captured. That won't do any of us any good. This way, if it is a trap, at least we can rescue him later."

"You do still care about him," said Cally.

Avon said, "The man is a danger to himself and everyone around him. The best place for him is in a mental facility where he can get help. He may have been a man to admire once, even if he is an idealist. But this way, he's a menace. Eventually he would have gotten us all killed. You know that, Cally. We had to stop him before his fanaticism ended up getting more people killed. I'm sick of the pointless killing and destruction. Aren't you?"

"You're right," she said sadly as she saw Blake enter the facility. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"You're a sentimentalist," accused Avon.

"And so are you, even if you refuse to admit it," said Cally.

Avon looked at her wryly. He never could hide anything from her.

"Avon!" Cally said urgently. "You were right. They've got him."

"Can you tell if he's hurt?" asked Avon with concern.

"He appears fine. They're moving off now."

Avon spoke into his teleport bracelet, "Vila, teleport Blake. Quickly."

Vila responded, "Right."

Avon said impatiently, "Come on. Come on."

Vila said over the comm, "Avon."

Avon said, "Well?"

Vila said, "There's no response. What's going on, where are they?"

Avon replied, "Inside. It must be shielded."

Vila asked, "Do you want to come up?"

Avon said, "No."

Jenna interjected over the teleport comm, "Avon."

Avon said, "What is it, Jenna?"

She replied, "There's a ship, it's coming in for a surface landing."

Avon said with concern, "Have they spotted you?"

Jenna said, "I've got your anti-detector shield up."

Avon asked, "What sort of a ship is it?"

Jenna replied, "I don't know, it's a new type to me. Looks like it's coming down somewhere near you, though."

Vila chimed back in, "Do you want to come up now?"

Avon said, "No, it may be Travis. Or someone affiliated with the base."

Vila asked, "Are you going to tell us what's going on down there? Avon... Avon!"

Avon responded, "Just keep your eyes open."

He said to Cally, "We'll wait to see who this mysterious visitor is."

Inside, Blake quickly discovered the aliens were already on the base. They had taken on the form of the people on the base. One named, Stott seemed to be their leader and he seemed to be expecting someone named...Travis but had never met him before. Clever Blake decided to impersonate the mad man, in hopes he could find a way to destroy the base.

Stott, dressed in the typical white uniform of those on the base said, "May I see your identification?"

Time for some lies, deviousness and aggression. Fortunately, Blake was possessed of all those qualities in copious amounts. "What for? After all, who else knows about this place?

"I was told you could be difficult."

"You seem to have been told rather a lot about me," said the master bluffer.

Stott studied him curiously, as if he were watching a science experiment. "I was interested. I am not unfamiliar with traitors, but the scale of your treachery is unusual. And your insistence on carrying out the final act personally must make you unique."

"Your disapproval would carry more conviction if you were not going to benefit from my treachery. Now when do I get to perform the final act?"

The alien did not seem satisfied. "Which of your hands is artificial?"

Blake lied smoothly, raising his left hand. "This one. Rather good, don't you think?"

"And the eye patch, what happened to that?"

_Oh, damn. I forgot Travis had an eye patch and a mechanical hand. _He was glad Avon wasn't here to call him a fool again for trying to pretend to be someone he so obviously couldn't be. _Of course, I'm good at lying and as long as the alien is stupid enough, I should get away with it._

And these aliens would be useful. It was obvious they were here to cause more trouble for the Federation.

_Letting them in would further my purposes. More chance the Federation would fall._

Blake wished he'd been able to bring those bombs so he could bring down the defence field. It was obvious Avon was right again, the bastard. The aliens are real and only the defence field is keeping them from coming in en masse and wiping out the Federation.

The aliens will be my unwitting army to fulfil my purpose. To prove, I AM RIGHT. Yes, a few more millions will be killed, but what is that compared to making my dreams for them all come true?

Yes...maybe I can find out which of these panels control the defence field. Blake smiled to himself. _I'll help bring the whole thing down._

Using the ship's comm, Jenna said, "Vila, I need you in here to stand by the weaponry system."

Vila replied, "What about the teleport?"

Jenna said, "I'll put Orac on it."

Vila said with concern, "He's not as quick as we are."

Jenna said, "We'll have to live with that."

Vila said, "You mean they will."

Jenna said, "If Avon's right, we may all be in danger. We have to check if there is any activity out there. Just get on with it. Orac, operate the teleport as instructed."

ORAC responded in an irritated and resigned tone, "Oh, very well."

Jenna said to ORAC, "And check that intergalactic defence zone. I want everything you can find out about it, including why it's there."

A dark hooded figure approached the entrance to the base.

A disembodied voice said, "Hold it, touch that and I'll drop you where you stand." The voice stood up, revealing Avon. Cally was standing next to him; both had their guns pointed at him. "Well, now. Travis. Fancy meeting you here."

Travis said, "Put the gun down, Avon, it's too late to stop it now."

Avon said with a sneer, "Convince me."

Travis said, "Be polite and I may let you live."

Avon countered, "Be informative and I may let you die. You'll want that after I've shot off an arm and a leg or two."

Travis said, "I thought you were supposed to be the one with brains?"

Avon smiled. "Brains but no heart. Now talk or scream, Travis, the choice is yours."

_You love saying that, don't you _Cally projected to him. _You should be careful or people won't believe you anymore. _

Avon seemed to be thinking a sigh towards her.

ORAC reported, "My preliminary examination of the defence zone indicates that it is made up of a network of satellite generators.

Vila said, "We could have told you that."

ORAC continued, "Each of which performs a dual function; namely, to indicate the approach of an intruder and then to destroy that intruder by a powerful anti-matter implosion."

Jenna said, "So it's a combined alarm system and minefield."

ORAC said, "Correct. If I may continue."

Vila was starting to get a headache. "He always makes me feel as if I should be taking notes."

ORAC said again in an exasperated tone, "If I may continue. The defence zone is controlled and monitored from the computer complex known as Star One. "

Vila said eloquently, "Ahh."

ORAC said, "A cursory examination of the relevant Star One systems indicates that this defence zone is one of a number of such zones located at strategic points on the rim of that section of the galaxy colonized by mankind."

Vila said, "Then they are expecting an invasion? A hoard of hairy aliens."

ORAC responded with irritation, "There is no logical reason why aliens should be hairy."

Vila said reasonably, "There is no logical reason why people should be hairy. I don't like this Jenna; we could be sitting in the front line."

ORAC said, "I see no cause for alarm. From the design and construction patterns, it would appear that the defence zones have been built up very gradually over a long period. My conclusion is that they are merely precautionary rather than a response to some specific threat."

Jenna had a bad feeling. She suspected that Avon was right to be worried. The extent of this minefield was disturbing. "Well if there's no threat why bother with precautions?"

ORAC said, "If the resources are available to eliminate even the vaguest threat, it would seem logical to do so."

Vila said, "I'd agree with that. What do you call a vague threat?"

ORAC said, "A contact, sometime in the past, either a communication or a physical contact."

Vila asked, "A physical contact?"

ORAC responded, "A scout ship, perhaps."

Vila exclaimed, "A scout ship, perhaps! Like that one down on the surface now, perhaps! Avon was right!"

Jenna said urgently, "Zen, put the battle computers online."

ZEN responded, "Confirmed, battle computers are online."

Jenna said, "Give me maximum available range on the detectors."

Avon continued to have his gun trained on Travis. "I hope these people will really do as you tell them, Travis."

Travis said, "They will."

Avon thought cynically to Cally, _I highly doubt that. These aliens did not come this far for altruistic reasons. I doubt if they would listen to Travis if he told them to stop. They're just using him to invade this galaxy. Watch him carefully, Cally. _

Avon said to Travis."The first one who doesn't will cost you your head."

Vila and Jenna were looking at the screen depicting the minefield and what lay beyond.

Vila said, "Nothing. There's nothing there. I knew we were panicking unnecessarily. Alien hordes, I mean to say."

Jenna suddenly said, "There they are."

Vila said "Where? Where?"

"Just coming into detector range."

Vila said, "They're too far off to be sure. They could be meteors."

Jenna replied with certainty, "They're ships."

Vila said, "No, they couldn't be, there's too many of them. That's a cloud of meteors. Well, come on Jenna, you can see that, admit it. That's a cloud of ... big meteors. Very big meteors. And it's slowing down." They both stared at the monitor in shock. It was unmistakable proof that they were about to be invaded on a large scale."

Jenna said with a sickening feeling, "They know about the defence zone."

They stared at each other in horror. Vila said, "We almost…I mean if we had listened to Blake…"

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Jenna said, "Yes. We would have all made a horrible mistake."

Vila said, "Jenna, let's run for it."

As they were approaching the base door when Jenna's voice came over the comm, "Avon."

Avon said to Travis, "Keep moving Travis. Cally, cover him."

Cally kept her gun trained on Travis. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she told him. "At this range, I am hardly likely to miss." Travis glared at them both with hatred in his eyes but kept going.

Avon responded, "Yes. What is it, Jenna."

Jenna's voice came over his comm, "Avon, you were right. There is a huge alien fleet beyond the minefield. It just came into view."

Vila's voice piped up, "Let's leave Avon. We'll bring you back up."

Avon said, "We can't, Vila. There may be aliens on the base and Travis is here. They could be trying to disable the minefield."

Vila exclaimed, "No!"

"Jenna, keep an eye on the ships; let me know if anything happens." Avon hesitated and said, "Jenna."

Jenna responded, "Yes, Avon?"

"If the aliens get through that defence shield, we'll have to get help. There is only one source of help that is strong enough to fight that fleet."

"You mean the Federation? Blake's not going to like that," responded Jenna.

"Who cares what Blake likes. He's not in charge anymore and you've already made your decision."

There was a pause and then Jenna replied, "You're right. I'll contact Servalan."

After Avon had signed off, Jenna directed, "Orac, I want you to punch through a message to the strategy computer in Space Command headquarters. I want you to tell it that there's an alien battle fleet estimated at six hundred ships about to enter Federation space. Give it these coordinates. Tell it that the information comes from Avon and Blake on the Liberator. Can you do that, Orac?"

ORAC responded irritably, "I would remind you that I am not a communicator."

Jenna said, "Your carrier beam is the fastest way to contact Servalan."

ORAC said, "That is not the purpose for which it was developed."

Vila said, "Do it, you useless bunch of junk. You got us into this mess, "No cause for alarm" you said, or have you forgotten?"

They finally reached the entrance and Avon gestured Travis to open the door. Travis glared balefully at him but did as directed. They all stepped inside but at that moment, a woman came at them, entangling Avon. Cally, who was behind him, was blocked from entering. Travis ran.

When Avon got free and realized Travis had escaped, he said, "Damn!"

Cally said apologetically, "Sorry, Avon. I couldn't get at him."

The woman who had caused them to lose Travis led them to a room where they saw many bodies lined up against the wall. She said, "They're all dead."

Avon remarked, "Yes, I can see that. Did you kill them?"

The woman, whose name was Lurena, said, "No. They are trying to kill me."

Avon looked at her and then at the bodies along the wall. "They have a novel approach to the job."

Lurena explained, "You don't understand. In here they're dead, but out there, out there they're still alive, walking about."

"Trying to kill you?" asked Cally.

Lurena replied, "Yes."

Avon mused, "Yes."

"Look out!" Lurena shouted as a figure appeared at the doorway.

Avon reacted and shot. The figure fell to the ground. What once looked human became a gooish green consistency.

Lurena looked disgusted, "What are they?"

Avon said, "Unfriendly. This is fortunate, really. They'd be difficult to love. Come on. We have to find the defence shield controls."

Lurena led them to the shield control section.

Avon asked, "Which of these control sections handles the defence zone?"

Lurena said, "I can't tell you that."

Avon said urgently, "You must know. Now think, woman."

Lurena replied, explaining, "I can't tell you because you haven't been cleared by security."

Avon said in an exasperated tone, "Well, neither had that!"

Cally said, "She's been conditioned, Avon. She wants to tell you but she can't."

Avon said, "Come on. We'll find the central computer control room."

Avon, Cally and Lurena arrived at the central control room just in time to see Blake shoot Travis and one of the aliens masquerading as the base personnel. Avon immediately shot another one who was operating some controls at the computer.

Cally said, "Avon!" They both rushed over to where Blake lay wounded. Cally knelt down, the burn across Blake's chest looked deep and ugly.

Avon asked with concern, "How is he?"

Cally said, "Bad enough."

Blake asked, "Is he dead, Avon? Is Travis dead?" At that moment, Travis got up and came towards them. Avon shot him and this time Travis fell into the central well.

Avon said, "He is now. Are you?"

Blake said, "I've had better days."

Cally said, "We must get him back to the ship."

Avon told her, "Contact Vila. I'll check the defence shield."

Blake seized his hand, "Avon, we need to contact the Federation."

Avon said, "You're too late."

Blake said, "You have to, Avon. Humanity is going to need all the resources it can get."

Avon reacted angrily, "Don't try to lecture me, Blake. You're too late because I've already told Jenna to contact Servalan. Did you really think I need _you_ to tell Cally or me what's important? Can you be any less insulting? What do you think we're doing here? Certainly not following your homicidal schemes. _We_ are here to save humanity from your stupidity. Have you any clue how close you came to letting the alien fleet in? Are you aware at all, you pompous ass? And yes, it's fleet. A massive fleet massed on the edge of the minefield. Something you never bothered to check. So don't try to lecture me!"

"I'm sorry, Avon," said a subdued Blake, "I never knew."

"Of course you never knew. When have you ever wanted to know anything that didn't meet with your plans? Now shut up while I check the defence shield. Cally, get this idiot on the ship and take care of him before he ruins something else. I'm sick of looking at him."

Cally and Lurena carried Blake between them and got him back to the Liberator while Avon checked the defence grid. He grimaced as he discovered that one of the sections had already been disabled. Avon set to work quickly to bring it back online.

At Space Command central headquarters, Servalan said, "When did this come in?"

Durkim, one of her officers said, "It showed up on the strategy readout."

Servalan said immediately, "All right, Durkim. Red One mobilization."

Durkim said, "You believe it?"

She said impatiently, "All fighting ships to make maximum speed. Patch this office into the fleet coordination suite. Well, get on with it!"

Avon, Cally, Vila and Jenna were gathered on the flight deck, each at their battle stations. Cally stood at his station, looking the positions of the alien fleet on the monitor at her console. Blake had been left recuperating in the medical bay, tended to by Lurena.

"Let's leave, Avon," said Vila. "You've done all you can."

"We're not leaving," said Avon.

"Why?" Vila asked, not liking the sounds of this.

Jenna asked, "Yes. Why, Avon?"

Avon turned to them and said, "We can't leave until the Federation fleet gets here. If the alien invaders get through, then all of humanity will be destroyed. If you think that being hunted by the Federation before was bad, this will be even worse. I know that all of you would die for Blake. At least you used to. I don't expect any of you to risk your lives for me. But this is for yourselves. And for humanity. I may despise humanity but I will not see them all die. We can't afford to let the aliens to get through. "

Cally watched Avon as he spoke. She was never as proud of him as she was now; even after all he had done for them. She saw movement on the screen. "They are under way, they're moving towards the gap in the defence zone."

Avon said, "Zen, put it on visual."

Zen answered, "Confirmed."

Avon looked at each one of them in turn and said, "Well?"

In response, Jenna said, "Zen, battle computers to calculate intercept course and strike ranges."

Zen answered, "Confirmed."

Vila in response said, "Put up the radiation flare shield, and clear the neutron blasters for firing."

Zen answered, "Neutron blasters are cleared for firing."

Avon said, "Zen, put up the force wall."

Zen said, "Confirmed." They were all set now.

Avon said, "Thank you. All of you."

Blake came down the flight deck steps. He looked pale and there was a large sling across his chest. He was hanging onto the walls as he came down.

Avon noticed and said, "Why didn't you stay in the medical unit?"

Blake said, "I thought I might be able to help." His spark was gone. He looked like he was genuinely here to help,

Avon raised his eyebrows and said, "In that condition?"

Blake said, "All right I'll go back."

Avon said with concern, "Can you manage, alone?"

Blake hesitated and said, "I had another reason to come here."

Avon said cynically, "You're here to take back leadership?"

"No."

Blake was more subdued than Avon had ever seen him. Avon may have been angry with the man and despised many of the things he did but he didn't want to see Blake like this. A Blake without fire was a shadow of his former self.

"Then why are you here?" said Avon in a neutral and less cynical tone.

"I'm here to say that you were right, and I was wrong. Utterly and stupidly, wrong. I nearly destroyed all of humanity because I was too blinded by my own fanaticism. And then to insult you by trying to teach you, when I should have been thanking you for saving us all again, from my mistakes. I was arrogant. I see that now. I have always been like that to you. I don't know how you could have stood me."

"It wasn't easy," said Avon.

"Why did you do it? Why did you stay?" asked Blake.

Avon stared at him for what seemed a long time and then he said, "You _were_ my friend. Even if you were an insufferable fool most of the time."

Blake asked with a hurt look, "Were?"

Avon sighed. "I am _still_ your friend. Now get yourself back to the medical bay. We're a little busy saving the galaxy at the moment. If you collapse none of us are carrying you back to the medical unit."

Blake nodded and slowly walked back to the flight deck steps. At the top, he stopped and turned back towards Avon and said, "Avon."

Avon turned around to look at him. "What is it? _Do_ you need help?"

"After this is over, the ship is yours. It always was partly yours. Just drop me off at any nearby planet."

"We will discuss this when it is over," said Avon.

Blake nodded and left.

The fully restored minefield was able to hold off the alien fleet, destroying many of them before they were finally able to punch a gap through the defence shield. As they came streaming through the gap, Avon and the _Liberator_ crew, and some newly arrived Federation ships were ready and waiting for them.

Cally said, "One minute to strike range."

Jenna said, "The bulk of the Federation fleet should be here in ten minutes."

Vila said, "At least those are better odds. And we have help now."

Jenna said, "They can't all come through that gap at once."

Avon said, "Jenna, move us towards the gap and stand by to fire


End file.
